Family Affairs III: Clueless
by Carly Cisco
Summary: Brittana wedding. My last fic before I go to my hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Brittany stared at the three plane tickets she had bought earlier that day. She just brought the two-way tickets to the Caribbean, not for any sick-ass vacation for the summer but for something, something much more important. Something that she had exhausted her five-month savings and earnings from the dance school was worth.

She knew it was going to be worth it, along with the help of Quinn, Kurt and her Mom.

She grabbed the tickets from her desk and rushed to pick Brooklyn up from school. Summer was around the corner and the temperature was getting warmer by the minute. She quickly spotted the lanky blonde who was strutting across the playground once the blonde kid had also spotted her.

"Hi, Mom!" Brooklyn teetered as Brittany took the knapsack bag off the toddler's shoulders. They started walking to the exit of the building while Brooklyn was yelling good-bye to her teacher.

"Bye, Mrs. Ray!" the child screamed at the black woman who was looking at them with a peaceful smile etched on her face. Brooklyn was one of her favorite kids in her day care class, because the child was epically smart and also excellent at dancing and music.

Brooklyn's smiling face disappeared into the curb.

"What do you want to eat for dinner tonight?" Brittany asked as she and Brooklyn walked the block home.

"Enchiladas!" Brooklyn smiled with that thousand-watt smile of hers.

"You are becoming more and more Spanish by the día, baby," Brittany smiled. Not that she would complain though.

They entered their building and went up to their flat. Quickly, the blonde woman set herself to work on dinner after changing from her work clothes. The clock on the wall tells her that it's five twenty, and Santana would be home pretty soon.

She roasted the chicken and quickly moved on to prepare some greens for her and her fiancé. True enough, as she was setting the table some twenty minutes later and waiting for the baked cheese lasagna to cook, she could hear the front door open and Brooklyn scurrying into the front door.

"Mama!" her toddler was certainly clinging to her Mama's legs by now, even without her looking, Brittany knew it. However, a nervous treble coursed through her as she stared at the top of the fridge, where the three plane tickets were sitting on.

"Hey, babe," Santana aired through the kitchen and gave her a peck on the cheek. Her eyes then fell to the perfectly cooked enchiladas on the table. "I'm hungry."

"Obviously," Brittany chortled. "Wait for the lasagna to cook," she added.

After plunking the two plates in front of her and Santana, and then Brooklyn's share of enchiladas, the three of them started to eat. Brittany's eyes were shifting nervously from the food as Santana was spoon-feeding the toddler who was sitting beside her.

"Babe," Brittany breathed out.

"Yeah?" Santana smiled. Brooklyn had taken hold of Santana's spoon and was currently feeding herself. Her work clothes were smeared with the cheese and tomato sauce, but the Latina just ignored her daughter.

"I was thinking…" Brittany smiled. "Can we talk for a little while?"

"Yeah, sure…is something up?" Santana's smile faltered.

"Nah, well, something, but…it's more of like there's something I would like to discuss with you," Brittany shrugged as she started to stack her already-emptied plate and carried it to the sink.

"Brook, come on, let's wash you up," Brittany smiled and turned to Santana. "You should relax tonight. I'll do the dishes."

Santana let out a whine as she stared at her fiancé. "But, Britt, I mean, you're washing Brook, it's only right that I do the dishes."

"No, baby…let me do my thing, okay?"

Santana nodded, because her feet freaking hurt like a bitch and it just sucks. She huffed softly and moved to the den, giving Brittany a thank you kiss in the process.

An hour after and Santana was almost falling off the couch as Brooklyn quickly popped up another DVD of Dora the Explorer. Lithe hands quickly took hold of Santana's feet and started massaging them.

Santana gave out a moan as Brittany started kneading the Latina's ankles.

"Britt," Santana smiled as she opened her eyes, and her sight was met by the most beautiful creature ever, Brittany Pierce, staring emptily into the TV screen where the child was so immersed in her task, occasionally answering in Spanish as Dora yells for a response.

"Okay, what is it you want to talk about, babe," Santana smirked. She knew that Brittany has something in her mind.

"Well, I was wondering if you could take a leave from work…" Brittany said and looked at her fiancé.

"Leave from work?" Santana drawled.

"I mean, you've been working so hard, and I kind of thought that you, me, and Brook could use a few weeks' vacation this summer," Brittany said softly.

"You sure about that? I mean I don't know…I want to, but you've got the dance school and…" Santana rambled on, but Brittany cut her off with a kiss.

"Please?" Brittany pleaded into the kiss.

"Uhh…" Santana said, her mind racketing off into the sky as sparks started to light up underneath her eyelids.

"Is that a yes?" Brittany ran a hand along Santana's thigh.

"Ummph!" Santana growled as she writhed underneath the blonde's touch, then she moved to reel her head towards Brooklyn. "Brooklyn, bedtime!"

"But Mama," the child pouted. "Dora isn't over yet."

Brittany snickered behind Santana, clearly amused at how horny Santana was getting, and it was clearly inappropriate given the situation that Brooklyn was in the same room with them. She could only muster an innocent-but-not-that-innocent-and-more-like-naugh ty as the brunette looked at her.

Santana cocked her head sideways and Brittany took her time to retrieve the tickets from the fridge's top. She then carried them back to the brunette.

"Puerto Rico?" Santana quirked a brow. "Seriously, Pierce?"

"I know your family came from there and it's a beautiful place," she mumbled.

"But it must have cost you an arm and a leg," Santana retorted.

"That's why you can't waste that ticket," Brittany grinned.

"Alright, we're going," Santana smiled and snaked her arm around the blonde's waist. "I'll just give a call to Papi and talk to him tomorrow, you down with it?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Brittany ginned. "But, right now…" she scraped her nails across the other woman's thighs. " Bedroom, now?"

Santana could feel the smirk on Brittany's voice, and she doesn't have to turn her head to see the lustful eyes of the blonde beside her. She could feel the cushion dip down as the blonde shuffled beside her, and intentionally blowing a soft breath just damn too near Santana's earlobe.

The Latina tensed up again as if a rattlesnake had just been set in front of her.

"Brook, time for bed," Brittany said simply, tugging at the blonde kid's shoulders. "Come on, now, time for bed."

"But, Mommy…" Brooklyn whined. "I wanna watch Dora still."

Brittany's forehead scrunched. "I'll tell you a bedtime story."

"But it's not your night tonight," Brooklyn let out another cry-whine. She was just looking for ways to stick a few more minutes in front of the TV.

"Mama is tired," Brittany smiled. "Please, it's almost past your bedtime."

The truth is, it is still ten minutes after eight, and it's exactly twenty minutes before Brooklyn's bedtime.

"Come on, now," Brittany smiled and hitched the four-year old on her hip. "Let's go to your bedroom now."

She carried Brooklyn out of the room, leaving with her hips swaying so that it can purposely catch the Latina's gaze, who sat on the couch with lust in her eyes. Finally, turning around with a playful smirk on her face, Brittany mouthed a silent "bedroom" and then chewed on her bottom lip.

As soon as her fiancé and Brooklyn had left, Santana scrambled to their bedroom.

Thirty minutes later, Brittany came into the dimly lit master en suite and looked at the brunette who was lying on their bed, the duvet wrapped around her. Santana's back was faced away from the door, so when Brittany came in, all the blonde could see was the tuff of raven-colored hair that was squashed underneath the sheets.

Cautiously, she strutted towards the Latina.

She knew that Santana was drifting to sleep, judging from her shallow breaths. Quietly, Brittany crawled, and doubled over, until her face is hovering over the brunette's. Softly, she blew the bangs that covered Santana's forehead.

"Hey, beautiful," Brittany smiled, watching the dark orbs swirl like black holes in their nightlight.

"Hi," Santana gazed up at the blonde, and then she smiled.

"You're sleepy?" Brittany grinned with a dopey smile. "I thought you had more game than sleeping horny."

An alarm shot through Santana's system. How many women wanted that kind of stimulation? She found her throat running a little bit dry and her senses acute. "I…I kinda fell asleep, waiting for you."

Brittany clicked her tongue softly. "Oh, Sanny," she further chewed on her bottom lip. "Seriously, you were waiting for me?"

Santana could only nod as the blonde trailed wet kisses on her neck and was scarping with her fingers along her pajama-covered thighs.

Santana's hand seemed to have a mind of its own and was invading the space below Brittany's waistband. Her hands dared to go a bit lower, now that Brittany was completely on top of her. Brittany's palms were on the Latina's chest.

"Take…them off…" Brittany husked as she tugged at the brunette's shirt, to which Santana complied.

"So perfect…" Brittany smiled lustily as she toyed with her fiancé's bra-clad breasts.

"Mama!" Brooklyn barged into the room, her big teddy bear tucked under her armpits, causing Santana to abruptly sit up the bed and in turn, Brittany fell from the bed onto the floor.

"Ooomph!" Brittany landed on her butt. "What the-"

"Jesus Christ…what the heck?!" Santana said as she scrambled and flung the duvet across her chest.

"Mama, I wants to sleep here!" Brooklyn declared from her post just at the foot of the bed.

"But, Brook, we've talked about this already, you can't go barging in someone's rooms? Especially someone's parents," Brittany sighed.

"But Mommy, I'm scared…and I wanna hear Mama's story," Brooklyn's blue eyes caught the light from the nightstand, and it made her eyes turn into a shade of grayish-lavender.

"Alright," Santana said, propping her elbows on the pillows and beckoned the child to come to her side. "Come over here, munchkin."

Brittany's head snapped into her fiancé's direction and saw that Santana was already clothed in her shirt. She breathed a sigh of relief as she watched her four-year old daughter climb over their bed and snuggle into Santana's arms.

"Tell me a story, Mama…"

"What story do you want to hear?" Santana smiled as she looked down the smaller replica of Brittany.

"Rapunzel!" the toddler smiled.

"But, baby…we've had Rapunzel last night, and the night before that," Brittany groaned. "Don't you get tired of too much Rapunzel?"

Brittany definitely has had too many Rapunzel requests from the child. And now she's super horny and she can't imagine how her sexy time had turned into a Rapunzel story time.

"Okay, then Rapunzel it is…" Santana grinned at Brittany's scowling face. "But, tonight, I'll tell you the story of another Rapunzel."

"How many Rapunzels is there, Mama?" Brooklyn's nose scrunches up, just like how Brittany would scrunch it when she's confused. Santana can't help it, but Brooklyn looked so cute that she bent down and kissed the toddler's news.

"There are a lot of Rapunzels around, sweetheart. But for tonight, I will tell you of a Rapunzel I know," Santana gave out a watery smile and looked affectionately at Brittany. "She wasn't trapped in a tower, but then she was so scared so she made herself a tower with tall walls and without doors, and just a window at the topmost and she just locked herself in there."

Brittany's eyes grew teary and they seemed to catch the light, turning into a lavender hue.

"Really Mama, what is she so scared of?" the toddler broke Santana from the staring contest she had with Brittany. She could feel the blonde's hand on her own and she squeezed it.

"The people in the village were not like her. She was scared that they would hate her for being different," Santana said in an even tone.

"But Mama, you and Mommy saids it's okay to be different," Santana could hear and see the toddler's Brittany-like pout.

"Well, but…"

"So what happened to the girl in the tower? Did she find her prince charming?" Brittany blurted out, because she was also secretly listening to her fiancé's storytelling.

Brooklyn and Santana looked up to the blonde. "What? I just wants my Rapunzel story on," Brittany huffed defensively.

"And here I thought we had one too many Rapunzels, don't you think the same too, Brooklyn Louise?" Santana snickered. However, she just ignored her fiancé's huffing as the wide set of cute blue eyes were imploringly looking up at her.

"Alright," Santana looked down on the toddler. "Tell you what, Brook," she smiled. "The girl in the tower did find her Princess."

"Princess?" Brooklyn grinned. "How?"

Santana smiled, and then she spoke as she stared at Brittany, her gaze long and affectionate. "The princess was riding through the forest one afternoon. She saw the tower and she looked up, and saw the girl. She thought the girl was beautiful."

"Was the girl actually beautiful?" Brittany said with a bemused interest, her right hand propping her chin as she lay on her stomach.

"Was the girl beautiful, Mama?" Brooklyn echoed her Mommy's question.

Two sets of sapphire-colored eyes looked up expectantly at the Latina. Santana only shrugged.

"She's totally hot, and beautiful and gorgeous…" Santana cocked her head sideways.

Brittany could only let out a sound that is between a snort and a giggle. She totally knew it would be a typical Santana Lopez answer. The Latina shot her a warning look.

"Well, the princess looked up and saw the girl…and she decided to climb up the tower," Santana smiled. "She decided to climb through the tall walls and through the thorns and ugly plants," Santana said. "The princess never saw them, because she only saw the awesomeness that was the girl. On the climb way up the tower, the princess got hurt so much. When she showed up at the window, the girl took care of her."

"Did they get out of the tower?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yup, they did," Santana pinched the toddler's nose bridge. "The girl was too scared to jump, but she jumped anyways, because she loved the princess so much. You see, Brooklyn, there are things you've got to do for the people you love, you know," Santana looked at Brittany with a meaningful smile.

The blonde's proud smile was put on full display.

"I'll remember that, Mama," Brooklyn grinned. "But what happened to them? Did they go to the princess's kingdom like every Rapunzel story?"

"Well, they did, but they had to go through this dark, dark, dangerous forest…" Santana said. "It was so, so scary. And the girl lost herself out there, and she was unable to help out the princess."

"But why, Mama?"

"She ran away…she left everything behind her. The girl was scared of the dark. And the forest was dark, you know…" Santana trailed off. "The princess was lost, too. She found herself lost in a dark forest, and she stumbled upon a boulder…the rock scratched her forever, but underneath it, she found her treasure…after a few times, they found each other again at the edge of the forest…and they instantly knew that they were meant to be together…so they stayed that way, along with their little treasure…"

Santana looked at Brooklyn, who was sleeping soundly with her little blonde head on Santana's stomach. Brittany was curled up around her arm and was drifting off to sleep, too.

"Goodnight, Brooklyn. I love you," Santana kissed the tuff of blonde hair that smelled like vanilla.

"G'night, babe," Santana brushed her lips against her fiancé's. And then she gave a soft kiss on Brittany's hair.

Right. It smelled like her shampoo, still.


	2. Chapter 2

"Excited?" Brittany grinned at Santana as the brunette snapped the zippers of the travelling bag close. The blonde then handed Santana's shampoo bottle.

"Seriously?" Santana's brows furrowed as she looked at the stuff Brittany had handed her.

"I thought, I might as well bring it over our trip," Brittany shrugged.

"How about you bring the whole bathroom with us, huh, Britt?" Santana joked.

"Grow up, Lopez," Brittany growled and elbowed her fiancé's side softly.

"You know you're gotta pay for that," Santana said, as she tackled Brittany on the floor, feigning the anger. She started tickling the blonde's side mercilessly.

"No!" Brittany squealed as she tried to brush Santana away.

"That," Santana sighed after a while, "Is for stealing my shampoo all these times."

"But I love your shampoo!" Brittany protested, but she was cut off by a forceful, passionate kiss.

"And this," Santana said into the kiss, "Is for stealing my heart."

"I only take what's rightfully mine," Brittany said and Santana held her gaze after separating briefly. Chocolate brown eyes met the ocean blue ones.

"I'm talking about the shampoo," Brittany shrugged and they both laugh on the floor.

"Alright, let's check on the midget, see if she's done packing all her stuff…and by stuff she's gonna mean Dora and all those things we put on the trolley from Toy Kingdom," Santana said as she made her way towards Brooklyn's room.

"Hey, kid!" Santana strutted towards the child. "You're done packing?"

Brooklyn just gave her a curt nod. "I'm done, Mama!"

"That's my baby," Santana beckoned the child to come over her. Hitching Brooklyn on her hip, Santana started to check her daughter's things. She took a look at all the child's bags, and found out that most of them were filled with toys and more toys. Only one bag was filled with her clothes – the one that Brittany had prepared for her.

"Brook, you can't bring every toy out there in Puerto Rico, you know."

"But Mama, I wants to play there," Brooklyn's pout was put on full gear. "I can't sleep without my friends."

Santana sighed. "Okay, you can bring at least three friends with you. We're not gonna make it past the airport security if you bring all your friends."

For a flash of a moment, Santana could see the dark grey flash of hurt in Brooklyn's eyes, but the child's eyes lit up quickly.

"Okay," Brooklyn took out her big teddy bear, the one she had received from her Grandma Eli during her birthday, her stuffed kitty that she had received from Santana, and the other stuffed dolphin that Santana had first given to her.

"I'm gonna bring Teddy," she held up her overly-sized teddy bear. "And Dory," she held up the kitten. "And Michael," she held up the dolphin. "Mama, can I bring my PSP, too? Please?"

"Alright, you can bring your PSP," Santana said. She had yet to talk about Mike Chang giving her daughter some electronic gadget and turning Brooklyn into a nerd.

"Santana, the taxi is waiting," Brittany smiled from Brooklyn's doorframe.

"Oh-kay," the Latina quickly rushed to put the stuffed toys into a bag, and threw the PSP on the toddler's carry-on backpack then dragged it all out. A bellboy was at the door to help them with their luggage.

Santana was met by the warm sunny April the moment she stepped outside the building. They quickly strode into the car and got seated. Brittany could feel her fiancé's nervous wringing hands across her thighs from the back seat and she couldn't bring up any thought as to why the brunette was so nervous.

"Hey, you okay?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty fine," Santana lied through gritted teeth.

"Sure?"

"I'm just nervous," Santana said.

"You're still scared of flying?" Brittany quirked a brow, as she recalled the Nationals in New York that one year.

"No. I'm nervous because, you see…I'm nervous because, I don't' know…I just feel it. My psychic Mexican third eye told me, believe me in there," Santana mumbled.

"You're not even Mexican," Brittany growled.

"Mami is Mexican," Santana emphasized.

"Alright, Mexican it is."

"Mama, does Mexican means Spanish?" Brooklyn asked from her place between her two mothers.

"No, Mexicans are like…sort of Spanish," Brittany explained at the toddler.

"Abuela speaks Spanish," Brooklyn thought it over.

"Yeah, because Mexicans speak Spanish, baby," Santana smiled. "I speak Spanish, too."

Brittany chortled out a good laughter and looked at Santana. "Really, Santana? You're gonna brag about being Hispanic?"

"Because Hispanics are drop-dead gorgeous and hot," Santana grinned.

"Whatever, Lopez," Brittany smiled as they reached the airport. "Come on, you lazy bug."

"I am not lazy. Hispanics are resilient," Santana quipped as she hitched the toddler on her hips and went out to get their bags. "I need a trolley."

"See? Resilient, huh. Spell that again," Brittany gave Santana an elbow as she brought a trolley to the Latina. She quickly latched her arm into Brooklyn's arm. "Hey, bug, don't you let go of my hand, okay? And keep your eyes on me. If you let go of my hand, scream."

"You know, you should carry her, Britt, while I pull this darn trolley around."

"Alright, carry her I shall," Brittany smiled and hitched the toddler on her hips. They quickly made it to airport security and a few moments later, they were walking towards the foyer when Santana noticed the Changs on the seats.

"Chang!" Santana called. Both Tina and Mike snapped their heads around.

"Hey Satan," Tina smiled. She loved to tease Santana now that they girl had been opening up to her.

"Fancy seeing you here," Santana huffed beside Tina.

"Fancy seeing you here, too, Santana," Mike snorted. "Tina here dragged me. You're headed to Puerto Rico, too?"

"Obviously, Chang," Santana tried to growl. "And don't think I don't hold you responsible for my eldest daughter's geeky future."

"I don't mean it, Santana. Besides, a geeky Lopez would do," Mike said and watched his wife strut her way towards Brittany and Brooklyn. "It's crazy we all want to go out to the same country for a vacation, huh."

"Britt had decided it for us," Santana explained. "She said I had my ancestors out there. Papi found it funny."

"Tina decided it for us," Mike chuckled. "By the way, Santana, when are you getting married?"

"I haven't really decided, Mike. I mean, sure as hell I would enjoy being married to her, but not for now. I love us, and I love what we have right now, but, pretty soon, when Brook's adoption will come through."

"Oh," Mike smiled as the P.A. system announced that their boarding time is due.

"Where's your seat?" Santana asked.

"D-74, yours?"

"A-35 through 37, this must be some big-ass plane," Santana grinned as she took the bag that contained Brooklyn's playthings.

"What's with Brooklyn's bag? Don't you think that's too big for the three of you?" Tina chirped behind.

"Teddy bears and kid stuff, none of your business, Girl Chang," Santana quipped.

"Alright, San. See you when we land!" Tina and Mike disappeared into the crowd and Santana loaded the bags into the overhead cabin. Brooklyn had asked for a window seat, and that left Santana with the aisle seat since Brittany had asked for the middle seat. The plane started to move, and Brooklyn was totally caught up in the moment as they lifted to the air.

However, the initial entertainment was soon replaced by boredom once they were airborne.

"Ma, can I play now?" Brooklyn woke a dozing Latina.

"What?" Santana wiped the imaginary drool she'd had. "What were you saying, Brook?"

"I wanna have my PSP," the toddler restated.

"Alright, here you go," Santana stood up, took the PlayStation from the backpack and handed it to Brooklyn. "I'm gonna put headphones in here so you won't disturb anyone, okay? And don't spend so much time with that thing."

"Sure, Ma," Brooklyn grinned.

After settling Brooklyn, Santana snuggled into the seat with Brittany, falling into an uncomfortable sleep.

The next time Santana opened her eyes, it was Brooklyn's teary-eyed face that met her. In a panic, she started to sit up abruptly, disturbing the peaceful, sleeping blonde who was snuggled beside her. The kid was darn scared of the lightning that cut through the skies.

"Mommy," Brooklyn whimpered, causing Santana to whimper, too.

Brittany was awake by then and tried to comfort her daughter. "Brook, Brook, look at me baby, it's nothing. It's not gonna hurt us, okay."

"But Mommy, I'm scared," Brooklyn reasoned out. "Can I stay in between you and Mama so I can snuggle?"

"You want to swap seats?" Santana smiled. "I'm gonna protect you from whatever that's trying to hurt you…" Santana said as she stood up and transferred Brooklyn onto the middle seat, and Brittany shuffled to be in the window seat.

"How about we just try to tell you a story, Brook?" Snatana smiled.

"Story?" Blue eyes shone. "Sure!"

"Umm, I need to go to the bathroom, San," Brittany excused herself.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead…" Santana smiled from her seat and started to tell Brooklyn a Rapunzel story.

Brittany started to walk down the aisle of the plane to the bathrooms. After making herself comfortable, she started to fix her hair in front of the mirror when the male's door opened. Suddenly, Brittany's lungs seemed to run out of air, and her legs were rooted on the floor or something and she felt like a nuclear bomb has been dropped on her.

Standing in front of her, was Jeremy.

"Brittany," he sneered.

Brittany pressed her lips together into a thin line as Jeremy looked down on her, suddenly, she felt too humiliated, so…little of herself. It's as if everything that Santana had ever said did not matter to her, because this man, this man who had wounded her so much, it made her feel as if she did not deserve to have someone as beautiful as Santana, and Santana would never, ever deserve someone as lowly as her.

"How are you? Did you give it up?" Jeremy said in that condescending manner of his.

"You don't have anything to do with me," Brittany hissed.

"Sure as hell I do."

"You left me and Brooklyn, Jeremy."

"Is that my child's name?"

"She's having a new…daddy. She's not your daughter."

"Oh," Jeremy said, and for a fraction of a second, Brittany saw the flash of hurt and guilt on his blue eyes. "Does she know anything about her real daddy?"

"Only that he left her, for another girl," Brittany snarled. The tension between them both was reaching its peak by the moment and Brittany could feel that she is going to combust. But she was not going to back down.

"I did not leave Brooklyn for Cassie."

"And that he wanted her to die while I was carrying her," Brittany continued, staring hard and deep into the deep blue eyes in front of her.

"What about the custody? Do I still have my paternity rights…"

"When I gave birth to Brooklyn, I told the nurse I don't know who the father was. So, for your sake Jeremy, do not ever come back to my life or Brooklyn's. We are doing great now."

"Where do you live now? Can I see her sometime?"

"No. And I won't let you."

"You're so selfish, Brittany." Jeremy said.

"Tell me who was more selfish? Me, who gave up my dreams for you, or you, who ran away from the responsibility and left your child with me to raise alone in four years? Tell me, Jeremy," Brittany blurted out, the tears prickling her eyes.

A resounding thwack made its way to Brittany's face, and it left a real red mark that's probably going to leave a bruise. The left side of her upper lip was also bleeding as she just hung her head low.

"You have no right to tell that to me. You…have no…right," Jeremy lifted another hand, ready to strike.

"Britt, what's taking you so lo-" Santana stopped midway as her eyes started to take in the view in front of her. In a split second, she had reached Brittany's side and was already cradling her in her arms.

"What is going on here?" Santana asked.

"Nothing, I'm just…leaving," Jeremy started to leave, but Santana held his arm back.

"No, you don't leave, not until you tell me why you did this to my girlfriend."

"I don't have to explain you any-" a slap came forward, hitting Jeremy squarely in the face.

"You have no right to hurt Brittany like that. I don't even know you, and you are judging her? How could you? You haven't heard the end of this," Santana said menacingly. She then dragged Brittany's hand. "Come on, Britt. Let's get out of here."

Quietly, Brittany and Santana made their way to their seats. They seated themselves, thankful that Brooklyn was fast asleep by the window seat. Tina, whom Santana had asked once she left to check on Brittany, quickly stood up.

"What happened?" Tina whispered at Santana once Brittany took a seat and silently hung her head down.

"I don't know. I need a first aid kit and a cold compress," Santana said calmly, and then she shifted her worried eyes to her fiancé. "Some wacko in the bathroom just slapped her real hard."

"His name was Jeremy," Brittany whispered.

"Jeremy? You mean…oh God," Tina held her hands on her mouth. "No way."

"Damn yes way," Santana muttered. "I need to call security."

"I'll get Mike," Tina offered.

"Thanks, Chang," Santana sat beside Brittany, and she can immediately hear the blonde's constricted sobbing. Her heart sank.

"Britt, look at me," Santana said, cupping her fiancé's cheeks in both of her hands. "Look at me, baby."

Tearful blue eyes, full of anguish, hurt and pain and it did not take Santana long to cry, too.

"Baby, don't listen to him. Don't ever believe any of what he said," Santana said, the tears were falling freely from her chocolate brown obsidians. "You deserve to be happy, baby…don't…don't shut me out."

"Santana," Brittany's voice was a whisper. "Santana, don't…"

"No…Britt, look me in the eye, baby…keep your eyes on me," Santana cried, "Believe me. I love you…I love you, please…don't ever shut me out. Don't ever…"

"Santana, are you out of your mind?" Brittany's voice came back to her. "I won't shut you out….you have given me so much, baby. And I…I won't shut you out, ever. You gave me my heart back. You gave me hope…and everything and I want you to know, that you and me…we are stronger now than the "us" when we were younger. I love you more than anyone else I've ever loved in this world."

Santana's eyes were clouded with the tears. She quickly thumbed the blonde's bloody lip, and softly kissed the bruise that's starting to turn into an ugly bluish-purple spot. "I love you. It's alright now, baby. Mike's coming with security and Tina's gonna help me fix that bruise," she whispered.

"I know. I'm glad you do, and I love you, too."


	3. Chapter 3

Santana carried the trolley outside the airport security, with Mike dragging half of the bags along with them. Brooklyn was perched on Tina's arms while Brittany was holding the compress from the plane over her bruise. It was a sunny morning on the Bellacampa airport, and they were hailing any vehicle so they can move their asses to the coast.

"Hey, you okay?" Santana asked, her left arm firmly supporting Brittany's waist.

"Y-yeah…" Brittany nodded. "I'm…I'm fine."

"You sure?" Santana looked worriedly at Mike, then to Tina. They both wear the same worried look Santana have had.

"Yeah. I think…I just need a rest."

"Do you want to go and head back to New York? We can…uhh catch the next plane if you want…we can lea-"

"No!" the two Asians chorused. Brittany hung her head low, and then looked at Santana.

"It would be impractical, San," Brittany said, hoping to make her fiancé understand that she wasn't leaving Puerto Rico. However, Tina was there to bail for her.

"Uhh, I mean, you shouldn't. You've bothered to be here, so I think it would be very impractical for the three of you to head home. How about you, Santana Maria Lopez, find something or somewhere where the four of us could spend the night, maybe a few days perhaps? Find a lodging inn, or a pension house or something?" Tina growled. She's practically bossing Santana around, but she also spoke for damn sensibility so Santana just obeyed.

"Okay. Hey, Mike…" Santana called at the Asian man. "How about you watch the stuff, while I get us some car…or something?"

"Sure, uhh…that would be best. I mean, you know Spanish," Mike shrugged, unfazed, yet his eyes hold the worry.

Santana came back with a key and a sketched map on her hands.

"Come on, you guys. I got us two houses down Bellacampa. Mike that's your car keys," Santana tossed him a set of car keys. "The cars are out back. I told you I could find something."

Twenty minutes later, Santana and Brittany, along with their stuff and a sleeping Brooklyn were already on the road towards the shores of Bellacampa. Brittany was absently watching the trees that lined up the coastal road and blocking the shoreline.

"Hey, you okay?" Santana asked.

"He asked if he still have his rights as a parent," Brittany smiled. "I said fuck you."

"Damn right thing you did…" Santana smiled at Brittany. "I mean, he can't touch you guys."

"I won't ever lose her, right?"

"Damn right you won't! I'll have Papi's whole flock of lawyers if needs be," Santana looked at Brittany, and then she took the blonde's hands onto her own. "It's just that I don't ever want to lose you guys, because I love you both…so much."

"Thank you, Santana."

"You're welcome, baby."

They kept on driving for a few more minutes until they came to the address the car rental man had told Santana. It was a perfect house, or casa, as what she had heard from the man. It had a sandy beach, a porch, which was facing the Atlantic, a veranda that was facing the roadway and a terrace. The three-bedroom house was big enough. It had a pool, and there were lots of trees around. The driveway was secluded by trees and the house was immaculately clean. Mike's rented house was just beyond them and Santana could see him waving at her from the distance. Maybe, Boy Chang's lodge was as beautiful as theirs.

"Wow," Santana breathed out as she looked up once they pulled up in front of the house. "I can't believe we're paying this for ten bucks a day," Santana grinned. She had practically wormed her way into Brittany's head that she had to pay for the house rent.

"It's a bargain, San," Brittany smiled.

"Good morning," an elderly Puerto Rican lady smiled at them. She was fluent in English, and Santana was beyond thankful for it.

"Good morning," Brittany smiled, and then elbowed Santana to return the lady's pleasantries.

"Uhh," the Latina cleared her throat, "Buenos dias."

"Ha, tu hablas Espanoles?" the lady smiled wide.

"Ah, mas o menos…" Santana shrugged.

"That's fine. Me, too," the lady switched back to her English. "My name is Anita."

"I'm Brittany, and this is my…fiancé, Santana," Brittany waited for Anita to rant that having a girlfriend while you're a girl is a sin and that they should go to hell and their kid is never in a perfect family and all that belief bigot people had always believed in but Anita just stood there, her peaceful smile never faltering.

"Oh, lovely couple," she said at last. "But, honey, what happened to your cheek?"

The bruise Jeremy had left had formed an ugly, bluish-purple bruise by the moment, and when Anita smothered her hand over it, Brittany winced in pain.

"Hey, you're hurting her!" Santana growled, while hitching Brooklyn up her hip.

"I'm sorry," Anita smiled apologetically. "How about we put a compress over it and some carrabo oil to help you with that?"

"No, don't you dare treat my fiancé with anything traditional," Santana growled.

"Trust me, dear…" Anita smiled and then handed Santana some keys. "It's tagged. How about you sleep and let your lovely daughter sleep while I brew in some tea for all of you?"

Santana shrugged, and then went inside the house. The whole living room was sprawled with boho-coloured strips of carpet, and it had a whole summery feeling over it. Brooklyn's light breaths were grazing across her neck and she took great strides to one of the bedroom.

"Sleep tight, Brook," Santana laid the toddler on the bed. "Sleep real tight."

She went to the master en suite of the house, and she saw Brittany leaning on the window pane, silent tears were falling from her eyes.

"Hey," Santana ran a calming hand on the blonde's arm.

"San…" Brittany looked up at her; sad blue eyes were boring through Santana's soul. "Don't ever leave."

Instantly, Santana hugged her fiancé. "I won't. I won't ever leave. Promise," she entwined her little fingers around Brittany's. "How about you get some rest?"

Santana led Brittany to the bed, and laid her there. "Do you want me to sing to you?"

"Just, hold me tight, San…"

Santana and Brittany lay on the bed for a little while, Santana's hand rubbing the blonde hair gently, and cooing sweet Spanish nothings in Brittany's ear. After hearing Brittany's first string of light breaths and sleepy murmurs, Santana looked at the sleeping figure.

"Santana," Anita knocked on the door.

The Latina sprinted up to the door. "Hey," she breathed and airy tune.

"I've made tea," Anita presented. "And a compress for Brittany's cheek, too."

A short 'oh' fell from Santana's lips and she moved the tray of tea on the rattan-woven bedside table. "Fancy tables," she remarked.

"Local textiles, ma'am," Anita smiled. "Imported from the Philippines at a real low-cost deal."

"How charming," Santana smiled. "And these beds, too? Were they imported from the Philippines, too?"

"Yes. Good hands, good builders," Anita smiled.

"Lovely," Santana murmured, and her eyes raked over Brittany's face. Silence fell upon them both. And then, Santana whispered.

"There's nothing more lovely when you see the people you love sleeping so soundly, so quiet that they resemble angels. They look so innocent and so beautiful, and in the same way, so…vulnerable that all you'd want to do is just stay there, watch them sleep and protect them at all costs."

"You sound like, you've found true happiness," Anita murmured. "Oh, I have to go and look after my rabbits. Shall I cook dinner for you?"

"No. Leave it be," Santana turned her back to the door as she looked at her fiancé. She could hear Anita leaving the room. Santana smiled.

"I guess I have found happiness after all."

She bent down and kissed Brittany's hair, and then left shortly after to prepare dinner.

The Puerto Rican sun had kissed Santana's cheekbones. She groaned and then turned her head to the shaded part of the bed. She could feel the soft breaths ghosting across her jaw. She cracked one eye open and her eyes landed on to the tuff of blonde hair.

"Morning, love," Brittany was smiling at her. The bruise on her cheek was hardly noticeable, save for Santana's watchful eye. Santana has to thank that old lady, after all.

"Morning, baby," Santana smiled and then ruffled the golden locks underneath her hand. She leaned up for a kiss. The blonde dutifully gave it to her and smiled into their lingering kiss.

"I like the way you sound in the morning, babe," Santana smiled.

"Clearly, you're not a morning person," Brittany chuckled.

"Mama!" Brooklyn grinned her way through the room. "Hi Mama! Good morning."

"Good morning, bug," Santana kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Mama, can we swim in the sea today?"

"Yes, baby, we can swim in the sea today," Santana smiled.

"Mama, do I get to ride boats?"

"Yeah, you get to ride the boats…"

"San, how about breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure," Santana smiled as she wove her way through the kitchen. "Brook, come down here!"

They sat together for breakfast and after it, they went together for a walk under the palm trees. The Atlantic was as blue as Brittany's eyes, and Santana's breath caught up in her throat.

"It's beautiful," Santana said, mesmerized by the blue Atlantic.

"Yeah," Brittany agreed.

"Mama! Mommy! Look!" the toddler tore their attention away from the sea as she was dangerously looking down the deep water.

"Brooklyn!" Santana yelled. "Get up here at once!"

The shock on Brooklyn's face was evident as she scurried towards her Mama. The fear lurking in her eyes radiated from her body as she stood solidly on the ground, her eyes fixed at her toes. Santana sensed it and she quickly dropped to her knees and got to the level of the blonde toddler.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you," Santana apologized, then she looked at Brittany, but the elder blonde was furiously texting away at God-knows-who because Brittany just literally ignored her.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, I…I was just scared something might happen," Santana said softly. "I don't know, I kinda felt scared. I almost drowned once, maybe that's why. Next time when you do something like that you ask me or Mommy to come with you, okay?"

"But Mama, you scared all the fishes away," Brooklyn's lip trembled.

"Oh," Santana's shoulders sagged a little as she could see the sadness in Brooklyn's eyes. "How about, how about this one? You and me, we're gonna find some fishes today, huh? You down with that, Brook?"

Brooklyn only nodded.

"Hey, don't be sad now, baby," Santana pulled the child on her lap as she sat crossed-legged on the ground. "Come on, smile for me."

Brooklyn did not budge.

"Come on, Brook. Please?" Santana pleaded. "Please or I will tickle you…"

"But Mama," Brooklyn pouted, but then again she smiled. "I'm sorry, Mama."

"It's alright, Brook. You and me cool now?"

"Yup, we're cool," Brooklyn smiled and looked up to her Mom, who was at Santana's side. She was still texting on her phone and Santana found it very annoying.

"Hey, Britt, you done texting there? We're gonna head home," Santana growled.

"Oh, sorry, San…uhm," Brittany started to say.

"Never mind, Britt," Santana hitched Brooklyn up her hip and walked away.

Brittany looked at her phone again. Kurt hasn't answered yet and Quinn had just sent her a message telling her that she and Rae had arrived in Bellacampa.

Over the lobster salad Anita had prepared them, Brittany was fidgeting the lettuce on her salad when Santana gave her an incredulous look.

"San…" she started to say.

"Yeah?" Santana said impassively.

"Can you watch over Brook this afternoon? I need to pick up something, I mean…there's something I have to look at," her eyes darted from her iced tea to her lobster and then to Brooklyn. Santana scoffed a little. "And I'm sorry I ignored you earlier. I had some matters to take at my own hands."

"Your own hands? I thought it was an 'us'. Not a 'you and me'…" Santana said before she can stop herself. "I should go, and get some air."

Santana threw her napkin on her plate and quickly left the dining room. Brittany knew she was at fault with it, but she promises that she's gonna make it work. Brooklyn had looked at her with a worried frown on her face, so she turned to the kid.

"Go, and help Mama feel better, okay? I need to do this thing," Brittany patted her daughter's cheek.

"Are you and Mama fighting? Is she leaving us?"

"No, she's just tired and grumpy. And I won't let her leave us," Brittany reasoned. "I need you to make her feel better, because I have to do something big for her."

"Okay," Brooklyn said as she slid off her chair and scurried to the Latina's trudged direction.

A few moments later, Brittany called Anita and left the house.

She drove swiftly to the other side of the coastal town, and went inside a big bungalow. It could almost pass up for a mansion; she quickly made her way to the common room. There were nineteen people beaming at her, excited as to what she might say.

"Okay, guys, first of all, I really want to thank you, especially to Quinn and Rae-Rae, who had deferred their move back to Ohio," Brittany smiled. "And to Abuela Alma," she smiled shyly at Santana's grandmother. "I really appreciate it, Mrs. Lopez."

"Oh please, mija," Alma Lopez stood up. "I thought we were past that? I am now your Abuela, as well as Santana's Abuela."

"That, and thank you," Brittany grinned.

"Come on, spill the beans already," Jorge sighed excitedly. "I can't wait to see Santana's face tomorrow. I want to see her jaw fall and I get to see her throat line."

Everyone cracked in laughter, even Alma. But then, she ribbed Jorge. "Now, that's one way to treat a daughter."

"Nah, Mama, that's one way to treat a son, too."

Everyone laughed again.

"Now, guys…calm down," Kurt said.

"Okay, okay, so, here's the plan…" Brittany said as she discussed the plans for tomorrow's big day. "We're gonna head to the cove, as what Anita, our housekeeper had secretly told me about when she did the dishes. Finn, Sam, Mike and Noah, would help out with the flowers. Kurt and Blaine would watch out for our clothes. Tina, Quinn, Cedes and Rae-Rae, along with Abuela Alma would be at our house by the crack of dawn, Kitty and Artie would drive my Mom, Mami and Papi along with Mrs. Schuester to be with Brook. Mr. Schue and Coach Sue would help me pick out the butterflies."

"Seriously, Pierce? Butterflies?" Coach Sue growled. "I didn't raise you girls to be sappy dicks, excuse me Mrs. Lopez."

"I don't mind, Sue," Alma grinned.

"So, let's get it on, gleeks!" Finn said and laid his hand out, palm faced to the ground. Everyone put a hand in, even the adults and Coach Sue.

"Yeah!" they all yelled and everyone got on their feet, doing what they were ought to do. However, a hand laid on Brittany's shoulders lovingly, prompting the blonde to turn around. She was met by the same set of brown eyes she had fallen in love with, but the only different was they were kind of blurry and the wrinkles of long years had made themselves seen.

"Congratulations, dear," Alma smiled lovingly as she pulled Brittany for a hug. "I can't wait to meet my granddaughter for the first time in six years. Thank you for this chance."

"You're welcome…" Brittany smiled shyly. Somehow she can't believe that Santana's grandmother had accepted her and her granddaughter.

"I can't wait to meet Brooklyn!" she giggled excitedly.

"Me too, and I bet she couldn't wait to meet another Abuela," Brittany smiled proudly.

"How about I go with you and pick out butterflies for my Santanita?"

"Sure," Brittany smiled. Hand in hand. They went out the bungalow, made their way towards Brittany's car, hand in hand, while Mr. Schue and Coach Sue trailed behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana woke up to the birds chirping and some shuffling of feet brought her out of her sleep more. The frequent mumblings of 'she's awake' hadn't helped her in going back to sleep either. She quickly fumbled for the little person beside her, since she just slept without knowing if Brittany was hoe or not last night. She hadn't even bothered to text if Brittany would ever come home or not. She's way too pissed at her and but she was way more pissed at herself for biting Brittany's head off.

Eyes still closed, Santana tried to feel her way across the king-sized bed, hoping to have a feel of Brooklyn. But the bed was cold.

She started to feel alarmed and she quickly stood up. "Damn it, where the hell's Brook?" she blurted out loud.

"Good morning," Quinn's smiling face came into the room, carrying a tray full of breakfast. "How are you this morning?" the blonde sang in a singsong voice.

"How about you guess how would you feel if your daughter's not here?" Santana growled.

"Relax, Santana, Brooklyn's fine," Rachel's obnoxious voice fluttered into the room.

"Dear God, I'm in a nightmare," Santana blurted out.

"No, Santana. You are not in a nightmare and you are living out a dream. Today is when a woman like you will have her dreams come true. Now how about you eat your breakfast?"

"Damn it, dwarf, where is my daughter?"

"Mike is babysitting her," Tina materialized beside her, along with Mercedes.

"Why the hell you guys are here? Is something wrong with Britt? Did she have an accident? Oh God," Santana started to panic. She was starting to freak out when she noticed an elderly Hispanic lady standing by her bedroom doorway.

"Hello, Santana," Alma Lopez smiled from where she stood.

"A-abuela?" Santana drawled. Suddenly her throat felt thick. It felt dry. And she knows she can't last long without passing out. Surely, she's in a dream.

The old lady was taking great strides towards her. Quickly, Alma clasped her granddaughter's hands, as the other ladies left the room politely. The tears were at bay, but Santana held them back

"I missed you, mija," Alma smiled and a single tear escaped from her eyes.

"I missed you too, Abuela," Santana cried.

"I've met Brooklyn," she stated and Santana's face went deathly white because of the nerves she was having. After all, her grandmother had disowned her. Alma did notice the tension so she cracked a small smile.

"Brilliant child," she remarked. "You should enrol her at a dance school. She loves to dance, very much like Brittany."

Santana couldn't fathom how she felt at the moment, and the tears are flowing from her eyes like no end. She wiped them with the back of her hand and she laughed.

"How about you eat breakfast, freshen up and get your pretty face on? Brittany and Brooklyn are waiting for you," Alma smiled.

"Really, Abuela?" Santana asked.

"Yes, although, I remember now, you owe me a lunch," the old lady smiled. "And here is a letter sent to you from Miss Brittany S. Pierce," she produced a small, scented envelope from her pocket and handed it to Santana. "I'll leave you to yourself, and you can call the other girls after you have eaten, play catch-up, while I prepare your dress."

Alma left the room, but before completely moving out, she turned to Santana. "And Santana," she said, effectively snapping Santana's attention back to her. "You really should put a ring on it."

Then, Alma left, a smile splaying on her face, leaving Santana clueless, yet…intrigued.

Santana flipped the scented envelope, and she started to smell it. It smelled of Brittany's perfume back in high school. The nostalgia was back and she quickly took out the paper inside the envelope.

_Dear San,_

_By the moment you have read this letter, I figure out that Abuela Alma had talked to you already. I hope it went well. And eat your breakfast! I know you read letters first before doing anything. Plus, I cooked your breakfast, so you better eat it._

_I know that a word of acceptance from your grandmother is something you've only wished, and hoped for. But now it is true, right? Wishes are real, baby. And today, I hope this is the day when some of my wishes get real, too._

_I love you._

_Brittany._

_P.S. _

_I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to. And I promise that today will be a good day._

Santana folded the paper neatly, and put it back into the envelope. She sealed it with a kiss and a murmured "I love you, B" was playing on her lips. She quickly stared at the strips of bacon, the two fluffy, yummy-looking chocolate pancakes and her cup of espresso. She sighed. Brittany knows how to treat her right. She'll have to thank Brittany when she'll come down later.

Twenty minutes later, she was already stuffed up and she just had finished putting her tray onto her bedside table, Mercedes and Tina walked in, carrying another rattan tray. Quinn came into the room, carrying a white bath robe and a bath towel. Rachel smiled at the Latina.

"Don't get up," Rachel's shrill voice warned Santana.

"Oh-kay," Santana said.

"I'll run the bath water," Rachel said and grinned sheepishly. She quickly ran to the organic-themed bathroom and ran the water. By then, Santana was a little flustered as to why she was being pampered this much. Maybe she should be fighting with Brittany more. Scratch that, she thought as she mentally kicked herself.

"Quinn," she called the blonde girl who was at the foot of her bed.

"Yeah, San?"

"Why are you guys all here?" Santana asked, curiosity getting the best out of her.

"I'm sorry, we've had orders not to tell you," Quinn smiled.

"Oh-kay," Santana looked away. "Now tell me, do you want me to go Lima Heights on you?"

"That won't work now," Quinn just grinned. "That won't work anymore."

"Quit it!" Santana growled as Mercedes and Tina just snickered around.

"We're just gonna put these stuff and oils into your bath," they said, and scurried to Rachel's direction.

An hour and a half-later, Santana emerged from the bathroom, all prepped up and hair cleanly tucked underneath the bath towel. The four women were waiting for her in her room, and once she got seated, she was prepped up by the four women.

Santana and her grandmother had lunch by the beach and the two women talked just about everything. By mid-afternoon, Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes and Tina joined them for tea.

"Tell me, Santana, how do you feel about today?" her Abuela asked over the slice of a mocha cake.

"Weird," Santana huffed. "I don't get you guys, and I haven't seen my girls since morning, not to mention I got into a fight with Brittany yesterday, so I kinda had to suck it out, you know," Santana shrugged.

"Okay, it's almost four," Alma announced.

"Lovely, how about you drop at where we are staying?" Quinn smiled and clasped her hands.

"No," Santana scowled, and she glared at Rachel's way.

"Grow up, Santana," Tina spoke.

"Yeah, damn right Chang," Mercedes chimed in.

"Okay, wait, my phone's ringing," Quinn smiled as she whipped her phone open and saw Brittany's caller ID. "I need to pick this up, excuse me for a moment."

"Santana, are you always this grumpy?" her Abuela asked again, effectively snapping her attention back to her and not at Quinn.

"Not when Britt and Brook is around."

"Oh," Alma said as she looked up to the four women, who are trying politely to excuse themselves.

"Santana, how about you come with me for a walk?" her Abuela asked. "Or a drive, you might say."

"Sure," Santana said in a heartbeat. "How about I text Brittany, you know, let them know where I am?"

"No bother, Santanita," Alma said softly and tugged at the younger Latina's hands.

They drove across the boardwalk, and they went into the small casa, which according to Alma is where she had paid rent.

"Santana," her grandmother called again. She was holding a lovely white island dress, one that commonly worn on the beach, something simple, yet elegant at the same time. "I bought this for you," she stated.

"Thank you," Santana responded.

"I think you should wear it," Alma said. "You know, try to see if it's looking good on you."

Quickly, Santana changed her clothes, and she emerged into the living room. Her Abuela's eyes twinkled in praise and she softly applauded as she appraised Santana's look.

"Fresh," she mumbled. "You looked good, beautiful."

"Thank you," she blushed.

"Come, Santana. Take off your flats," Alma led her to a back pathway, towards a moss-covered trail, leading to a secluded cove. Santana could hear a rustle of leaves and what seemed like Sue Sylvester's voice that said, "get on with it, Brooklyn."

She must be totally losing it.

Her grandmother was still leading her on, so she just followed. The path was a little dark, and it's hard to find a view beyond the clump of trees. They rounded the bed and she could see a couple of butterflies flapping silently against the pink and yellow flowers.

"Congratulations on your wedding day, mija," Maribel was wearing a simple white sundress and handed her a bouquet of red roses. "Congratulations."

"What?" Santana said, shell-shocked and she suddenly halted.

"Santana, keep on walking dear, she's waiting for you," her Abuela smiled at her. Santana kept on walking, along with the help of Maribel. Jorge was then on her side, grinning from ear to ear.

"Congratulations, Santana," he smiled and lovingly patted her daughter's shoulder. He then put a daisy chain on her daughter's hair. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Papi."

Santana could hear voices singing. She could clearly make out Rachel's shrill voice from above them.

_And the songbirds kept singing…_

_As if they know the score…_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you…_

_Like never before…_

Brittany was wearing a simple white gown, holding another bouquet of red roses on her hand. She was smiling at her and Santana could hear the blonde's voice, her singing soft anf clear and it was as if they were the only ones in the world. The glee clubbers were singing another song, something, something that Santana could quiet remember.

_Hold on, make it last…_

_Hold on…never turn back…_

Brittany was singing in solo, with the other glee club member singing, blending their voice in hers. The tears were evident in Brittany's lavender-coloured eyes, now that it had been hit by the golden afternoon setting sun.

_I fell in love with a careful man's perfect daughter_

_She is the best thing…that's ever been mine_

_Hold on, make it last…_

_Hold on, never turn back…_

Santana cried. Jorge cried, Maribel cried, her Abuela cried, damn everybody cried as she made her way to the altar. Even Sue Sylvester and Noah Puckerman cried. Santana was laughing and crying all at the same time. Butterflies were fluttering all over, and there were petals all over them.

"Britt," Santana was crying. "I can't believe you bothered through all this," Santana cried.

"Shh…then don't believe it, but this is real. This is our dream, getting real. I love you," Brittany smiled. She turned to the pastor then smiled as she nodded. "Go on, sir."

The pastor cleared his throat, and went on his words. His balding head was shining against the afternoon sun. "Do you, Santana Lopez take this woman in front of you…" he trailed off as Santana shot her a signal not to continue.

"I take this woman, in front of me, wealth and poverty, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, in dropping Brooklyn and the kids to ballet school and picking up the kids in school after a night shift at the hospital, in rebellious teenagers and party-drunk teens, in tons of home works and dirty dishes, in temper tantrums and in stargazing nights, yes, sir, I do take this woman in front of me as my wife, from now on, until the end of forever or until I die, whichever comes last," Santana smiled. She then took a ring from the cushion Brooklyn had held, and fitted it over Brittany's finger.

The pastor turned to Brittany. "Do you, Brittany Pierce, take this woma-" Brittany held up her hand.

"Yes sir, I do take Santana Maria Lopez as my wife," she smiled. She took the other ring and fitted it on Santana's.

"Alright, you may now…" a bee started buzzing just below the pastor's nose. "You may now…" it got nearer and nearer. "Just kiss," he said hurriedly and smiled sheepishly at everyone, thanking that he had done his job satisfactorily.

Santana leaned up just right to reach Brittany's lips and they shared a chaste kiss in front of everyone they loved, and everyone who loved them back.

The dinner followed at the same bungalow-sized mansion and the champagne seemed to flow for everyone. The first dance was given to Santana and Brittany, and the second one was given to Santana and Brooklyn, along with Jorge and Brittany.

The party lasted for hours, and after much drinking, Santana and Brittany were led by her Abuela towards the dock. "Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez-Pierce," she waved her hand dramatically. "You're ride back to your home awaits you," she motioned to a lovely double-oared boat sitting under the moonlight.

"Don't worry about Brooklyn, we'll drop her at your house by tomorrow afternoon. She has to spend time with her grandparents," Alma whispered.

"I'll row us…home," Santana drawled. She can manage with her clothes. And she can find her way home.

They rowed and rowed under the moonlight, not really caring if they're lost in the sea or not. A few minutes later, the two of them were just sitting on the boat floor, watching the stars above them. The stars were shining bright above them, and Santana felt that she could pick them out straight from the night sky.

"San," Brittany took hold of Santana's hand, the ring on her finger shining bright. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Britt," Santana smiled, fumbling the blonde hair and kissing them lovingly.

Brittany began trailing wet kisses on Santana's arm, and the Latina gave out a growl in turn. The boat quavered underneath the sudden movement, but Santana held on.

"It would be fun, doing it here in the middle of the Atlantic," she smirked.

"You can get wet, if you're not careful and the boat would topple over," Brittany said a matter-of-factly.

"I could sense the double meaning in there," Santana snorted. "Maybe we really should row home," her voice shivered at the last two words, since Brittany's lithe hands were under her dress already.

They never reached home. The moment the bottom of the boat scraped the sandy beach, Santana toppled over, on to the wet sand, Brittany followed suit. Clothes were torn and stripped off in urgency as the need was too strong to be resisted. The door in the porch slammed shut, as Santana and Brittany kissed their way towards the master en suite.

The sky was a rosy pink when Brittany woke up, and she instantly missed the human warmth beside her, and that human warmth was Santana.

She sat up, it's still too early. It's still four in the morning, yet there is no sign of Santana in the bed or in the bathroom. Brittany stood up in her naked form, walked into the closet then pulled out a overly huge shirt from the pile of clothes and she slipped it on.

She rummaged her way towards the terrace to find Santana but she wasn't there. However, she caught sight of raven-black hair on the beach, and she could see that Santana was sitting on the sand, watching the sunrise. She made her way out of the house.

Santana looked beyond the pink horizon and silently thanked whoever who was above her for giving her the life she had.

"Why are you up so early?" Santana could hear her wife's voice drift into her eardrums as lithe arms wrapped lovingly around her waist.

"Nothing," she smiled. Her wife, she thought. Her wife and her and their little daughter – it was all Santana could ever ask for. Caramel fingers found its way to the ivory ones and Santana brought them together over her chest, the rings on their fingers shining as it was kissed by the first rays o the sun.

"Hear my heart saying your name, saying my life is perfect and I got you to blame," Santana hummed softly.

"I like the way you sound in the morning," Brittany smiled.

"Clearly, I am a morning person, after all," Santana smiled back at her wife – her wife. Her eyes met the shining wedding bands on their fingers, radiating a golden light from it and her body settled into Brittany's warmth as they sat on the sand, watching the sun rise over Puerto Rico.

* * *

**Hi everyone! I would like to thank all of you for being this great and all supportive in reading my fic. Yes, we all know the Brittana ship was all beautiful and perfect. In case if you are wondering, I am still shiping Brittana and Heya in the coming weeks. Although, I am also planning to ship a few more other ships, such as Naomily and Spashley, to name a few. But, I tell you guys, Brittana/Heyawould always have a special place in our hearts.**

**Also, the story I was about to write with ManuPRS, yes, we are still publishing it, but it would be probably in the coming months of July due to the fact that I am under hiatus in the coming weeks. I had been advised to take a break due to my personal issues and transgressions that are currently happening to me. However, that would not be an excuse to stop writing.**

**Remember, my heart is all with you, Brittana/Heya fans. because I knew myself more than I would ever have dreamed of because of this fandom.**

**Thank you, you had been all great and beautiful creatures. God bless you all and I hope you had a good read!**


End file.
